Guia de RP para Draeneis
"Os naaru não nos esqueceram." Este é um guia de roleplay para aqueles que desejam interpretar Draeneis. Seu objetivo é trazer conceitos básicos que devem ser levados em consideração durante a criação do personagem. Guia adaptado de diversos encontrados em fórus e Wikias como Draenei Roleplaying guide, How to roleplay a draenei e Draenei. História Argus "Draenei", na língua nativa, significa "exilados". Há muitos milhares de anos uma raça inteligente chamada Eredar criou-se no planeta Argus. Eles eram extremamente habilidosos e em pouco tempo criaram uma vasta sociedade na qual arte, ciência, magia e tecnologia se uniam. Esta raça era auxiliada por um item mágico chamado Cristal Ata'mal que consideravam ancião. No ápice de sua sociedade os três maiores líderes - Kil'jaden, Archimonde e Velen - foram abordados por Sargeras. Este os prometeu conhecimento e poder interminável, assim como a possibilidade de colonizar novos planetas e espalhar sua cultura pelo cosmos. No entanto, ao contrário de seus companheiros, Velen não se convenceu pelas palavras do ser misterioso. O profeta recebeu uma visão sobre uma Legião deformada e cruel, vendo nela aqueles de sua própria raça. Apesar dos avisos de Velen, Kil'jaeden e Archimonde insistiram em sua decisão e prepararam-se para partir com Sargeras. Velen, em sua última tentativa, meditou próximo ao Cristal Ata'mal e ouviu uma voz misteriosa dizendo-lhe ser uma entidade chamada naaru, que lhe prometeu proteger aqueles que desejassem se salvar. O profeta ouviu e conseguiu partir de Argus na nave Genedar levando consigo uma pequena parte da população, enquanto os Eredar já corrompidos (chamados Man'ari) tentavam os impedi-los. Kil'jaeden prometeu persegui-los até o fim dos tempos e dizimar a população. Por mais de 20.000 anos os Draeneis viajaram por diversos mundos guiados pelos naaru que os abençoaram e explicaram sobre a Legião Ardente. Prometeram forjá-los para tornarem-se o Exército da Luz, ensinando-lhes sobre a luz e seus poderes. Os Draeneis aceitaram, identificando-se com a entidade e seus objetivos nobres. Apesar disso as viagens eram conturbadas, Kil'jaeden destruindo todos os planetas onde os encontrasse e forçando-os a partir novamente. Draenor Aproximadamente 200 anos antes da Primeira Guerra Velen e seus Draeneis pousaram em um planeta belo e cheio de recursos que nomearam Draenor - refúgio dos exilados. Lá cultivaram novamente sua sociedade pacificamente por séculos, mantendo uma relação de respeito com Orcs; eles faziam trocas e comércio entre as vilas, sem hostilidades, além da ameaça de Ogros que os unia. Kil'jaeden, no entanto, encontrou o pequeno planeta após alguns séculos e pôs em prática seu plano mais cruel: corromper os orcs através de visões, dizendo-lhes que os Draeneis eram uma raça vil. Com a ajuda de Gul'dan e o poder da Legião a primeira Horda foi criada, decidida a acabar com os pacíficos Draeneis. Estima-se que 80% da população foi dizimada em banhos de sangue - grande parte dela entregando-se no ataque a Shattrath para que uma pequena porção pudesse se salvar. Desta forma, Kil'jaeden daria-se por satisfeito e acreditaria que os Draeneis estavam praticamente extintos. Muitos Draeneis foram afetados pela Legião. Alguns, como Nobundo, perderam sua conexão com a luz, assumindo formas deformadas que seus irmãos consideravam uma doença contagiosa; estes são chamados de Quebrados. Após a carnificina pequenos grupos de sobreviventes fugiram para Zangarmarsh. Viveram escondidos por muitos anosaté encontrarem (próximo à abertura do Portal Negro para Terralém) um grupo de naarus que chegava ao planeta através da nave conhecida como Bastilha da Tormenta. O grupo espalhou-se pelo local, sendo enfrentado pelos Elfos Sangrentos de Kael'thas Andassol. Velen e alguns Draeneis conseguiram, no entanto, controlar uma das partes da Bastilha, chamada Exodar, e fugir de Draenor. Como o último ato de vingança os Elfos Sangrentos sabotaram um dos motores, fazendo com que a nave caísse em Azeroth diretamente na Ilha Névoa Lazúli. Atualmente Os Draeneis se uniram à Aliança contra os ataques da Legião, auxiliando-os da melhor maneira possível. Grande parte de sua tecnologia foi extinta, mas o conhecimento permaneceu. Com a criação de Draenor alternativo, os Draenei puderam encontrar muitos de seus familiares do passado, ou até mesmo suas próprias versões antigas. Cultura Os Draeneis possuem uma grande conexão com a Luz vinda principalmente dos ensinamento dos Naaru. Ela é parte da sociedade dos Draeneis e por isso muitos se dedicam ao papel de Sacerdotes (Anacoretas) ou Paladinos (Vindicantes). Isso pode lhes causar certa desconfiança em relação a àqueles que não acreditam na Luz. Uma evidência disso são os Draeneis Quebrados: eles são tratados com pena e desgosto, pois foram abandonados pela Luz. Em contraste a isso são muito ligados à tecnologia e magia, caminhos que os nunca deixaram de estudar. Grandes magos são tão respeitados quanto Anacoretas ou Vindicantes, mas nunca lidam com demônios ou magias das sobras. Como um povo dedicaram-se à preparação para a chegada do Exército da Luz e finalmente enfrentar seus antigos irmãos man'aris. O ódio por demônios e muitas vezes por Orcs também faz parte dos Draeneis, não aceitando Feiticeiros em seu meio de forma alguma. Apesar disso conseguem relacionar-se bem com as raças da Aliança, principalmente Elfos Noturnos que os auxiliaram no desastre de Exodar. No entanto, algumas raças da Aliança podem não reagir da mesma forma e confundi-los com demônios, causando desentendimentos e conflitos. Idade Draeneis possuem um tempo de vida muito longo e são considerados uma das raças mais antigas no universo de World of Warcraft, envelhecendo muito lentamente e sendo quase imortais. Não há uma definição de idade para Draeneis, mas estima-se que cheguem a idade adulta física aproximadamente aos 20 anos (o que não significa a maturidade para ser um adulto). Lembre-se, no entanto, que a idade de seu personagem definirá o passado dele: seu Draenei nasceu em Argus? Durante alguma das viagens no Genedar? Em Draenor? O que ele viu? Classes Guerreiro Draeneis guerreiros muitas vezes servem de guardas na Mão de Argus - a organização política e militar de Exodar -, além de garantir a paz em terras habitadas por eles. Preferem lutar corpo a corpo ao invés de recorrer à Luz ou magias, são bem treinados e muitas vezes usam armaduras pesadas. Caçador Draeneis caçadores são responsáveis por assegurar comida e recursos para sua raça. Podem utilizar a tecnologia para auxiliá-los, como redes elétricas e armas variadas. Foram muito importantes para a sobrevivência em Draenor e podem ser parte dos Rangari, o grupo especial de inteligência dos Draenei. Costumam ser mais reclusos e viver nas florestas, não se misturando em grandes multidões e mantendo o contato com a natureza. Paladino Como os Vindicantes e Exarcas, muitos Draeneis serviram à Mão de Argus. São semelhantes aos guerreiros, mas recorrem à Luz para combate tanto de cura quanto ataque. São exemplares da sociedade Draenei, corajosos, fiéis e prontos para defender aqueles que necessitarem. Sacerdote Anacoretas são os curandeiros espirituais dos Draeneis. Possuem uma fé tão forte quanto a dos Vindicantes, mas costumam agir longe da linha de frente; também utilizam magias sagradas para ferir seus inimigos. Sacerdotes das sombras são incomuns entre os Draeneis, encontrados em sua maioria em Auchindoun. São chamados de Morta-Voz e são responsáveis por assegurar o descanso daqueles que se foram. Magos A raça possui uma afinidade natural com magia e acredita-se que Draeneis sejam os magos mais poderosos de Azeroth. Uma vez que possuem um tempo de vida longo, essa raça anciã sabe muitos segredos da magia arcana. São estudiosos, dedicados e muito curiosos. Xamã Os primeiros xamãs foram treinados por Farseer Nobundo, um paladino caído e abandonado pela Luz. Xamãs escutam a voz dos elementos e pedem seu auxílio para utilizar magias curativas e de ataque. Muitos de sua raça não aceitam os xamãs por sua semelhança com as práticas dos Orcs, o que torna os torna viajantes e curandeiros da natureza. Monges Os monges de Auchenai existem há séculos e eram encontrados nos sacerdotes responsáveis pelo enterro das almas dos mortos. Desde a chegada de Exodar em Azeroth, no entanto, os Draenei sem conhecimento de luta foram introduzidos ao estilo Pandaren por Mojo Malte do Trovão. Quando criar seu personagem escolha corretamente o caminho que seu monge seguirá: Auchenai ou Pandaren. Cavaleiros da Morte Um Draenei que sobreviveu à Legião Ardente apenas para ser ressuscitado como um servo do Lich Rei carregará consigo muitas cicatrizes. Defina o que aconteceu com seu personagem para que ele fosse ressuscitado e como ele reagirá. Abandonados pela Luz, muitos Draeneis não dão continuidade a sua vida. Personalidade Draeneis possuem uma grande conexão com a Luz, o que definirá seu modo de reagir em diversas situações. Afrontas, afinidades e responsabilidades com certeza serão alteradas pelo grau de conexão que seu personagem possui com a Luz. Seu passado foi cheio de tragédias: perseguições de demônios, morte pelos Orcs e perdas no acidente de Exodar. Como ele reagiu a isso? O que o motivou a continuar vivendo? Apesar de terem uma visão otimista e serem uma raça extremamente resiliente, Draeneis não são perfeitos. Dê espaço para a evolução pessoal de seu personagem, assim como de suas habilidades e possessões. Organizações conhecidas Mão de Argus Uma organização de Vindicantes e guerreiros que desejam manter a paz em suas novas terras na Ilha Névoa Lazuli. Possui representantes em Telaar, Nagrand e Vale Gris. Liderado pelo Triunvirato da Mão: Vindicante Boros, Kuros e Aesom. Auchenai Uma vez os sacerdotes de Auchindoun e local de descanso dos mortos, diversas traições e influências da Legião tornaram a organização esparsa e muitas vezes agressiva à Aliança e Horda. Aldor Ordem de sacerdotes liderados pela Alta-Sacerdotisa Ishanah. Eles se esconderam nas ruínas de Shattrath após o ataque dos Orcs, até a chegada da facção naaru Sha'tar ajudar na reconstrução da cidade. Os Draeneis não aceitaram a introdução dos Elfos Sangrentos em sua cidade, criando conflitos com os mesmos. Erros comuns * Nascido no Exodar ou em Névoa Lazuli. '''O acidente de Exodar aconteceu há aproximadamente 10 anos. Seu personagem não nasceu lá se for um adulto, e sim em Draenor, Genedar, ou Argus. * '''Nobreza: Draeneis não possuem títulos hereditários ou nobreza. Os líderes são escolhidos por seu povo de acordo com sua capacidade de liderança e respeito. * Idade humana: Draeneis podem ser até mesmo imortais (a idade de morte não foi confirmada). Por isso, seu envelhecimento é diferente. * Meio draenei, meio Eredar. ''Todos os Draeneis são Eredar''. Aqueles que se corromperam por Sargeras são chamados Man'ari e de forma alguma serão aceitos na sociedade por sua afiliação com demônios. Leituras sugeridas Grande parte da história Draenei encontra-se no livro Rise of the Horde e contos como Unbroken. Também há muita informação importante nas missões de Terralém e Draenor. Categoria:Draenei Categoria:Guias